I'll remember you, or maybe not
by Delittana
Summary: Fanfiction based on the ship Octavia\Raven. (Octaven, Samurai Mechanic.) It starts when they were two baby girls and then it's a surprise. Let's read guys!


"Raven? Raven?

"What do you want Finn?"

"Are you awake?"

"What do you think? I'm answering to you!" the little girl rose from her bed, looking at her friend.

"Sorry. I was afraid to wake you up." He said, eating chips. "Do you want some?" then he asked to her.

"No thanks, I've to study if I want to be a great mechanic one day."

"Rav, you are just five… It's early!"

"Shut up, it's my dream.. that's and make a walk in the space!"

"One day we'll make that walk, I promise you!" Finn smiled, approaching to her and gently kissed her cheek. "Now we have to sleep, if my mom catches us awake we will be grounded for a week!"

"Please wait another minute! The time that I finish this page.. look, this man has built the first spaceship!" It's like the forefather of the Ark!" she showed the book at her friend, being so proud. Her eyes were shining.

"That's amaz-" the door quickly opened in the next room. "turn off the light! Mom is here.." Finn whispered, hoping that his mom did not hear them. " you just pretend to sleep and everything will be fine."

A very little and scared Raven listened to him and quickly went to the bed, trying to calm her breath when the tired woman entered in the room. Only when she went out, Raven took a deep whisper "Thank you." She said.

"Goodnight little sis."

"Goodnight Finn."

* * *

"Bell! Again please!" Octavia prayed him, taking his hand.

"Okay O, but one last time!" he said and the little girl made a very big smile on her face.

Bellamy picked her up and then he shouldered, starting to run throughout the room. Octavia could not stop smiling.

"It's time.." he gently caressed her long hair "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" now her gaze was sad.

"I have to go to school, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Do you promise me?" she asked hopeful.

"I promise you. I could never lie to you, you are my sister!" Bellamy kissed sweetly her forehead. "I recommend, don't open to anyone, only if it's me or mom. But we have the keys."

She nodded softly.

"And remember.."

"I am the Augustus' sister!"

"Yeah. When I'll be back, I'll read to you a new story. I'm going to miss you." He took his backpack and quickly disappeared behind the door.

"I miss you too.." she laid on the bed, hugging her puppet.

* * *

"Finn!" a baby Raven screamed, running to his friend.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Abby, she visited my stomach!"

"Oh right, what did you have? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine! She gave to me some medicines, they suck! But at least I'm really good now. And guess what?" the girl showed two toys in her hand.

"They are what I think they are?" he paused opening his eyes. "Marbles?" Finn whispered.

"Marbles!" Raven screamed very loud, holding back the excitement without success.

"Kids, don't make too much noise! You are in the hallways, go play somewhere else!" a big man rebuked them. From the clothes it seemed to be a guard.

"How you obtained them?" Finn lowered his voice.

"Abby told me that I'm used to be very brave!" she said proud of herself.

"Lucky you!"

"So, this blue one is yours because you are a boy and you are like the sky to me."

Finn looked her confused. Raven noticed it and took his hand "we live in the sky and you are my family." She said and the boy smiled a lot, combing her hair and accepting the marble.

"And the red one is for me. Red like the fire. Red like my future spaceship!" the little girl said, looking another time at her toy "to the caster farther?" she asked and he nodded starting the game.

"Finn! How many times do I have to say?" Finn's mom was very angry this time. "You have to do your homework. Raven was sick, but you are pretty good so go in your room and finish them. When you will finish, you will come here to play!"

"But mom.."

"Now, Finn!"

He looked at Raven sadly, but he executed the orders.

When he was gone, the little future mechanic was alone playing, launching the marble against the wall again and again, but the last shot was inaccurate and the ball went through the space at the bottom of a door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Hey! There is someone?" she screamed , knocking to the door.

No one answered to her, but the marble came back suddenly.

Raven was confused. How it had to go back if there was no one?

She took the toy and launched it again under the door. After some seconds the marble was again in her hands.

"Who is there?" Raven asked suspiciously.

No feedback. Again.

"C'mon! I know there is someone, you have not to be afraid!"  
"I'm not afraid." A little and thin voice answered her back this time.

"Ow. Are you a kid just like me?"

"I am four years old."

"I'm five!"

"I can't talk with you…" the girl on the other side of the door said.

"Why?"

No answer.

"Okay. Can I come in?"

"I can't open to you."

"Why?"

No answer again.

"Please, I promise you I won't tell anything to anyone! Please."

"I…" she faltered.

"I give you my marble!"

And in that moment the door opened, slowly.

"Go faster!" Octavia took her for the arm, dragging her in and quickly closing the door.

A big smile appeared on Raven's face when she met for the first time the eyes of the other girl.

"This is yours.." Raven said, offering her red marble.

Octavia took the gift with embarrassement.

After some minutes of silence the little one sough amidst her toys, finding a spaceship puppet.

Raven's eyes sparkled when she took it in the hands. "Is this mine?"

"Yes.." Octavia nodded softly.

"Thank you! I love it!"

"I know… I've heard you when you talked with your friend… I could hear only that."

"Oh… where are your friends?"

"I don't have friends.. I don't even know what the word friend means.." her eyes looked the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry.. but now you know… we are friends!" she smiled and Octavia smiled at her back. She seemed happy.

"Okay! But you can't tell anyone about me." Now she was sad again.

"Why?"

"Because I should not be born."

Raven opened her eyes. She was a little scared.

"Please, promise me you won't!" the kid prayed her.

"You are my friend, and friends keep secrets." She said at the end.

"Thank you."

"I have to go now.. I think it's time for lunch." She paused. "Do you come?"

"I can't." Octavia was about to cry.

"Don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" she said trying to hold the tears back.

"Okay. I don't know what it happened to you, but I've promised that I would not tell anything… now I have to go, but this will be our secret." Raven reassured her, patting Octavia's shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow at the same time. I'll launch the marble under the door, so you'll know that it will be me!"

Octavia nodded, hoping that it will happen for real.

Raven was about to open the door when she remembered a thing:

"But what's your name?" she turned again for the last time.

"I.." the little one took a deep breath. "I'm the Augustus' sister."

"Let me guess.. you can't tell me even your name. Okay AS, I'm the mechanic!" she said, smiling and quickly disappearing behind the door.

Octavia was alone again and that door was always opened, but not to let pass her in.

* * *

 **Slayer's corner:**

I'm back for one last time before the vacation! Tomorrow I'll be on the sea, so I leave you this gift. I hope it is. This is the first chapter of this "long". I don't know how many chapters there will be, but more than 4 for sure. What do you think? I hope I'll have some comments, good or bad. Kisses and Samurai Mechanic is life lol :*


End file.
